


A Chemical Reaction

by commandercrouton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Kylo Ren not found, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Ben is an awkward bean, Ben is tutoring chemistry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For my trash sister KTF, Inspired by Real Events, LITERALLY, Loss of Virginity, Netflix and Chill, No Plot/Plotless, Not What It Looks Like, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is tutoring something else, Smut, Study Date, Studying, she is a gift, someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: "Slow down there. I was joking. I would love your help, if you don't mind, that is," she grins at him."Not at all. I'm free this weekend if you want?""Saturday night? We can study at my place? I can even order dinner and have Netflix on for background noise."His ears are nothing compared to the blush that is currently spreading out across his face. She watches in fascination as it reaches across his cheeks, his neck, and she knows without a doubt it is advancing to his chest. All this from studying? Jeeze, he was definitely more shy than she thought.-----In which Rey and Ben have very different meanings on watching Netflix and studying





	1. You Need a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).

> For my wonderful and amazing trash sister [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever)!
> 
> You gift this fandom with so much amazing stories, and we are so lucky to have you. I am 100% serious when I say I would not have written any Reylo if it wasn't for you. You were my first reylo friend, you motivated me to write my first reylo story, and you are always there whenever I have questions and have to talk. You deserve all the porn and smut today so please enjoy this story! I love you so freaking much!
> 
> (This was inspired by real events)
> 
> Many thanks to my beta's Em and Katie. Thanks for cheering me on!

The room is stifling. The sounds of pencils scratching against paper fill the classroom as the teacher drones on regarding balancing chemical equations. 

Rey looks around in a daze as her classmates seem to grasp the practice problem with ease. Sweat prickles on the back of her neck as anxiety begins to creep in. She doesn't even know why she was forced to take this stupid class. It had nothing to do with her computer engineering degree plan, yet her advisor was insistent she needed to finish her basics. All because her shitty high school classes didn't convert over. 

She stares back at the chemical equation on the board and hastily copies it down. If she stares hard enough, maybe, just maybe, it will magically make sense. 

Unfortunately, it does not. 

"Alright class, that's all for today. Go over the practice problems in chapter three of your textbook. We will have a quiz next class, so please be prepared," Dr. Ackbar announces as he begins to pack his belongings inside his dark leather briefcase. 

"I'm fucked," Rey whispers into the emptying room. 

"Excuse me?"

Rey looks up, up,  _ and up  _ — Maker, how tall is this man? Her eyes trail over a thick waist, to broad shoulders that should  _ not  _ have been able to fit within his dark shirt, finally landing on his pale face that’s dotted with moles like the constellations in the sky. His brown eyes are wide, frozen, as if he didn't mean to speak out loud. 

"Oh, um, just, this," she waves to the board full of equations, "is like a whole other language." 

His head tilts to the left, and Rey is surprised to find how adorable she finds it. 

"Balancing equations? But, it's so easy," he continues. 

Rey's eyes narrow. "Well excuse me if my poor stupid brain can't comprehend something so  _ easy _ ," she hisses, closing her notebook with more force than necessary. The sound of her pathetic slam makes her angrier, and she stands up in a rush, eager to distance herself from this very hot giant. 

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm sorry," he stumbles over himself. Rey can see the tips of his ears peeling through his dark locks. She is surprised to find them red as if he is embarrassed. 

She stills and waits for him to continue, but he continues to stare at her. There is something so  _ endearing _ about his obvious awkwardness. 

He looks so lost, and out of his depth that Rey can't help but continue the conversation. "Well, what did you mean?" She prompts. 

"It's just, I can… help you if you want. You need a teacher."

"You mean besides Dr. Ackbar?"

"Fuck, no, I mean yes, well I know he is our professor, but I mean someone else. I can teach you one on one and help you prepare for the quiz and anything else you don't understand, that is if you want me to. I know we don't know each other, and I swear I'm not a creep, I just—"

"Slow down there. I was joking. I would love your help, if you don't mind, that is," she grins at him.

"Not at all. I'm free this weekend if you want?"

"Saturday night? We can study at my place? I can even order dinner and have Netflix on for background noise."

His ears are nothing compared to the blush that is currently spreading out across his face. She watches in fascination as it reaches across his cheeks, his neck, and she knows without a doubt it is advancing to his chest. All this from studying? Jeeze, he was definitely more shy than she thought.

“No, you don’t have to, I mean, not to say I wouldn’t want to, because you are just so-–,” he breaks off, shoving his hands into his pockets, biting his lip to prevent himself from rambling anymore.

“So, what?”

“Nothing, sorry. Yes, I would love to be there. Saturday night,” he nods in affirmation. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t do this, like, ever.”

Rey nods in understanding. Tutoring people can be rough depending on how well they take in the information. She knows without a doubt this will be a hard tutoring session, and she wonders if Finn won’t mind if she steals his coupons so she can splurge and get two toppings on the pizza she will order for them.

Reassuringly, she smiles at him and places a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, me either. Here’s my number so I can text you my address. I’m Rey.”

“Ben,” he replies, the corner of his smile slightly lifting as he introduces himself. 

“Can’t wait. See you Saturday night!”

Rey squeezes his arm gently, then turns to walk out of the classroom. She will not fail this class. Ben is her only hope at this point. 

\----

Dragging her backpack to the living room, she unloads her laptop, notebook, and textbook. Glancing around the room, she wonders if she should fluff the pillows like she sees the people do on television. She bites her lip before deciding against it. They are just gonna study. She doubts Ben cares enough about the state of her small apartment. 

The doorbell rings at precisely the time they agreed upon. Opening the door, her face is shocked at the state of dress at the man in front of her. Her mouth waters as she takes in the sight of his fitted gray shirt paired with dark wash jeans. His hair falls into soft waves that barely brush his broad shoulders. He looks at her with such intensity, it is all she can do to not look away. 

“Hi, can I come in?” His deep baritone voice is a caress that knocks her back into her senses. 

“Oh, right yes! I ordered the pizza already. Hope you don’t mind pepperoni and jalapeño. I wasn’t sure what you would like,” she says as she steps aside.

The sheer size of him seems to take up the majority of her apartment. Her surroundings seem to shrink just in his presence. His brown eyes ghost over the apartment, settling on the stack of books on the table. 

“Um, so I was thinking we can start with some basic equations, and try to work from there? I want to make sure I understand the basics before I move forward, in case this skill is needed for further lessons.”

He looks confused for a moment; as if he  _ isn’t  _ about to teach her how to solve these ridiculous problems. Just as soon as she can decipher his facial expression, he quickly schools it into a mask, hiding his thoughts and emotions from her. It was quite an admirable skill if she was being honest. Finn always told her she should never play poker. 

“Right, that sounds good. Is there anything specific you want on Netflix?”

“No, feel free to choose whatever you want. My attention will be focused elsewhere, promise.”

The light dusting of pink across his cheeks makes her wonder what she said for him to react so  _ bashfully. _ Rey is amazed that someone who can rival Captain America is as soft as a kitten. She licks her lips as the thought crosses her brain, and his eyes zero in on the movement.

“So, the equations,” she prompts, fighting her own blush as she hears how  _ breathless _ she sounds. 

“Yeah, the equations.”

Is it her imagination or is he as breathless as she is?

Breaking out of the trance they seem to be stuck in, she strides past him to settle on the couch. Patting the spot next to her, she diverts her attention to the textbook, and that’s where her attention stays for the next thirty minutes. Her eyes definitely don’t watch the way his leg bounces up and down in nervous agitation. She doesn’t focus on the heat from his thigh that is pressing against hers. She refuses to acknowledge how large his hands are, and how delicate they hold the pencil as he kindly corrects her mistakes. If her mind wanders to a scenario where he holds herself just as delicately, it certainly  _ isn’t  _ for more than a few minutes. 

A knock on the door breaks the tension that seems to be mounting between them. She stands abruptly, walking to the door to greet the pizza delivery woman. 

“Hi, two large pizzas with pepperoni and jalapeños?” the delivery woman asks, pulling out the cardboard boxes from her carrier.

“Yes, how much do I owe you?” Rey asks, her accent coming out thicker as she politely smiles at the worker. 

“I got it.” 

Rey jumps as she hears his voice directly behind her. His hand comes up to the small of her back to steady her, and she  _ melts  _ into it, even as she mutters a quiet  _ you don’t have to. _

But his other hand is already holding out cash to the worker, and she takes the warm pizza boxes into her arms, placing them on her small counter. The door clicks shut, and she aware the moment he enters her small kitchenette. His presence is a soothing balm over her nerves of failing the class and hunger. She deeply breathes in the pizza and smiles at him. 

“Want anything to drink?” she asks as she opens a cabinet and pulls down two glasses. 

“Water is fine,” he answers. 

Rey fills up both glasses with water from her jug in the fridge. She motions for him to pick up a box and to follow her back onto the couch. 

They settle closely on the couch, not paying attention to the show on her television. If he asked her anything about what was on, she would have no idea how to answer. They sit in silence, eating their pizza.

“So, two large pizzas. I guess you must think I eat like a horse,” he jokes, shattering the silence surrounding them.

“Nope,” she laughs, “I can usually eat a large pizza by myself. Granted, I get the worst stomach ache, but I can do it,” she proudly tells him. 

“Impressive. You don’t look like you can scarf that much pizza.”

“It’s my amazing work out regime.”

He thinks she is serious until he catches the mirth in her eyes and her mischievous smile. Ben breaks into laughter, his smile stunning her. She shoves the last bit of pizza into her mouth, stuffing her mouth to the brim, using it as an excuse to not embarrass herself.

Ben Solo was not here for her to ogle. He was here to help her study, and that was it. Maybe after the class was over, she would ask him out, but for now, she would resolutely ignore the charm he has no awareness of. 

Realizing she isn’t going to continue the conversation, Ben quickly closes his mouth, his laughter ceasing as another awkward silence filled with  _ something _ covers them. 

“So,” she clears her throat, “want to get back to studying?”

He looks between her books and her face, quick glances that make her dizzy to watch. Ben’s face settles into a resounding look of determination. His jaw tenses as he grinds down on his teeth, taking a deep breath.

“I think we should-–” his sentence is cut short by the sudden crack of thunder. A light rain begins to splatter against her windows. They both look out her small windows to see a flash of lightning illuminate the darkened streets, showing the strong winds and a storm cloud coming in.

“Oh, I didn’t know it was supposed to rain tonight,” she says mainly to herself, turning her attention back to Ben. She is alarmed to see his already pale face is somehow paler. “Ben?”

“Sorry, it’s just I don’t like driving in the rain,” he mumbles, embarrassment etched all over his face. 

Right, of course, he wanted to leave and didn’t know how to say it gently. She wasn’t understanding the concept as clearly as she hoped, and she did just feed him. He was probably tired. But if he didn’t like driving in the rain…

“Well, you can always stay the night?” she supplies, already regretting the answer the minute she sees his lips part and eyes widen. 

She is just about to rescind the offer when he breathes out an okay, shyly smiling at her. They sit back together on the couch, and she pulls her notebook to her. He softly tells her how to properly balance more advanced equations and slowly (but surely) Rey is getting it. Every time she properly solves one, she gifts him with a dazzling smile that never fails to bring a blush to the tips of his ears. 

The moment he places a large hand on her thigh, they both freeze. Rey’s heart is hammering inside of her, and she knows without a doubt he can hear her pulse thrumming in her veins. She isn’t quite sure what is happening. This was just supposed to be studying.  _ Just studying. _

“I think I should head to bed,” she squeaks out, standing abruptly, her notebook falling onto the floor with a light smack. She rushes into her bathroom, closing the door shut behind her. Her hands grip the small porcelain sink as she looks into the mirror, taking in her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

“Get your shit together, Rey. Normal people don’t blush the minute a hot member of the opposite sex touches them.” She turns on the faucet, cupping the cold water and splashes some onto her face. Settling her breathing, she picks up her baggy shirt she sleeps in, and changes quickly. 

She walks back into the living room, already seeing the television turned off, the pizza put away, and the glasses to the left of her sink. Ben, however, is nowhere to be seen.

Dread settles into the pit of her stomach as she slowly walks to her bedroom. Pushing open the bedroom door, she sees his large form lying on the bed, one arm tucked under his head as he stares at the ceiling. 

What the  _ hell _ is happening?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes widen and she turns her face away, the words he just spoke into the air swirl around her, settling inside her brain. 
> 
> “Wait, what did you think this was?” she finally mutters, staring at the blanket on her bed.
> 
> “A date,” he answers, albeit a bit confused, but he still answers. Her silence tells him everything he needs to know. 
> 
> “But this wasn’t,” he answers for himself, placing his head in his palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wonderful and amazing trash sister [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever)!
> 
> The second chapter is a bit late, but I may have been overthinking the smut haha. Thanks for gifting this fandom with your deliciously gross stories. I may or may not have overused italics in honor of you. Love you!
> 
> (This was inspired by real events)
> 
> Many thanks to my beta's Em and Katie. Thanks for cheering me on!

Ben can hear her opening the door, and  _ fuck,  _ is this really about to happen? He had no idea this beautiful girl was into him, not to mention it was her who suggested watching Netflix while studying. Poe had told him about this situation countless times – a beautiful girl will suggest Netflix as an appropriate way to invite a guy over to fuck. 

Her footsteps groan along the old floorboards, and the bed shifts underneath her weight. This is fine. Everything is fine. 

Ben can feel her eyes upon him, studying him, staring at him. He shuts his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart and heavy breathing. If he doesn’t, she will know. She will know just how  _ inexperienced  _ he is. The storm grows worse outside, causing the rain against her window to cast distorted shadows on their faces. His breathing is  _ too _ even, and shit, fuck – he can’t just be normal for one godforsaken night.

She slips under the covers and lays there. Her heat is inviting, and he knows his breathing increases by her close presence. The pressure that has been surrounding them reaches a whole new level as they lay in the dark, listening to the sound of thunder outside. Desperate for some relief he wonders if he should make the first move, or should she? Poe didn’t give him the details, and now he is panicking, overthinking, ruining this wonderful night with her and fuck is she rolling over,  _ away from him _ ?

Squeezing his eyes tightly, he asks for the courage he doesn’t feel, and moves. 

The bed creaks as he shifts, rolling closer to her. His large ears strain as he listens to the sounds of the room, for some kind of sign, some kind of  _ hint  _ as to what the fuck is happening. He throws a heavy arm over her waist  _ and presses his very hard and very firm member into her back. _

She jumps up, clutching the blanket to her chest as she stares at him. His eyes are wide in fear. His entire body is frozen, a statue petrified. His face slowly morphs into horror as his jaw drops.

“I’m –” he tries to say before Rey cuts him off.

“Do you think I’m a  _ slut _ ?” 

The words are out of her mouth before she can think of the downfall. 

“What? No! I  _ told  _ you I don’t do this kind of thing, and you  _ said  _ it was fine. I mean, of course, you’re not a slut. You can sleep with whoever you want, whenever you want. I just thought, I don’t know, you didn’t do anything, and I thought you were  _ waiting  _ for me to make the move. And then you said I could stay the night, and I thought this was the opening you wanted. I’m sorry! I’m sorry if I misunderstood. I just thought you understood,” he finishes lamely, knowing he is rambling. He starts off at a yell, that grows more dejected and quieter as the words continue to fall from his mouth.

Her eyes widen and she turns her face away, the words he just spoke into the air swirl around her, settling inside her brain. 

“Wait, what did you think this was?” she finally mutters, staring at the blanket on her bed.

“A date,” he answers, albeit a bit confused, but he still answers. Her silence tells him everything he needs to know. 

“But this wasn’t,” he answers for himself, placing his head in his palms. “Fuck, you literally meant studying. I’m such a  _ fucking _ idiot. You said Netflix, and Poe always tells me about his Netflix and chill dates that are just codes for a one night stand, and I don’t want just one night with you, but if that’s all you wanted to give me, I would gladly take it. Shit. This is why I don’t date. I’m just a fucking hopeless case, and of course you wouldn’t want to date me. You’re fucking gorgeous, and funny, and so smart. I always thought that since last year when we shared English, and then you fucking talked to me in chem class like you  _ remembered  _ me, and I am so stupid. I’m so sorry. Fuck! I’m such an idiot. This is why I’m a sophomore in college and still a fucking virgin –” and he shuts up, knowing he said more than he ever intended. 

Rey swallows the lump in her throat. She knows what he is feeling. The feeling of being unwanted, the insecurity, trying to find out why anyone would want her when there were better things out there. The one time she gave herself to someone, she left feeling emptier than she had to start. Biting her lips, she places a hand on his thigh, mimicking the action he did to her earlier. He freezes at the contact, but refuses to look up from his hands.

“Ben?” At her gentle voice, he slowly lowers his hands, but still refuses to meet her eyes. “It’s okay,” she continues, moving her hand up his thigh tantalizingly slow. His breath hitches and his cock twitches in his pants. “You taught me. Let me teach you,” she whispers as she leans in closer, brushing her hand under his shirt. 

He hisses at the contact as her nails lightly graze against his stomach.

Ben seems to fight an internal battle within himself, until he grabs her wrist, stilling her movements. “I don’t need your pity,” he mutters, shame filling him.

“This isn’t pity, Ben. I like you. We both may have misunderstood what we wanted from tonight, but that doesn’t mean we can’t both get what we want. You have no idea what seeing your blush does to me,” she leans into his neck, adjusting herself so she is sitting on her knees. Her baggy shirt rises up against her tanned thighs, and she doesn’t miss the way Ben’s eyes trail over her legs.

Ben’s pupils dilate as he feels her breath ghost over his neck.

“I can help.” Her lips move against his neck. Her cool tongue trails along his pulse, and that is all it takes. The single thread of control he has is broken. He growls as he leans over, pushing her back against her pillows and presses his large body into her.

Rey’s blush deepens, and he watches in fascination as her chest heaves up and down from her increased breathing. Does she...does she like this? Being handled like she is a small doll, so delicate and small. Ben lifts one of his hands, placing it on her thigh. His body relishes in the way she squirms against him. 

“Are you sure you want this? You can say no and I’ll stop right now,” he promises, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

“I want to teach you. I want to be your first.” She bucks her hips into his crotch, and he whimpers. “Something the matter?” 

Her hips press against him again, and he has to fight the urge to not come then and there.

“Rey, I don’t know if I can last that long if you keep doing that.” Ben chews on his lower lip, averting his gaze.

She gently places a hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes back to her. “I can help. Get undressed.”

He pushes away from her so fast to tug off his shirt, she almost laughs. Until she sees just what he has been hiding underneath his shirt. Who knew all of  _ that _ was hidden underneath those clothes of his. Rey knew he was fit, she just didn’t imagine how fit he actually was.

Ben watches in fascination as she licks her lips when she takes in the sight of him. He doesn’t break eye contact as he stands on the bed and begins to unzip his pants. Rey has never seen anything more erotic. 

Pulling both his pants and briefs down, Ben’s cock springs forward, red and swollen. Rey wants to cry over how perfect and thick he is. He is going to fill her up, split her in two.

“If that’s what you want,” he answers bashfully.

Rey realizes too late that she said the last part out loud. Fighting off her embarrassment, she sits up and rolls on her knees. She crawls toward him with a hungry look in her eyes. Ben knows without a doubt who is the hunter and who is the hunted. As she hops off the bed, she quickly pulls her hair up and sinks to her knees.

“What are you –  _ oh fuck!” _ he hisses the moment her warm mouth envelops him. 

He watches in fascination as her pink lips pucker around his weeping cock, slowly bobbing up and down. She can’t even take all of him, and he wants to fucking live in this moment forever. Fisting her ponytail in his hand, he fights the urge to press her farther on him. Rey swirls her tongue over his head, then begins to suck on his precum, her cheeks hollowed out from the motion.

Ben tilts his back and feels his knees go weak. She pulls her mouth off with a debauched pop, and spits in her hand. Her small hand covers his hard length and tugs experimentally on it, her spit acting as a lube to decrease the friction. 

“Tell me how you like it. Tell me how you do it to yourself.” She looks up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and Ben can’t fucking believe this beautiful woman is on her  _ knees _ for him. 

“Grip it harder, yes, just like that. You’re so good at this.”

Rey hums appreciatively before she places her sinfully soft mouth back on him. Her grip is just a little  _ too  _ tight, but the way her wrist flicks as she sucks on him, he isn’t going to last. 

“Rey, I’m gonna –” he pants, “you gotta stop.”

She just increases her efforts, almost choking on his large cock as she bobs enthusiastically. The sounds of her moaning around him drives him insane. Knowing she is enjoying going down on him is what causes his hips to stutter as he feels himself unload inside of her mouth. 

Rey sucks on him until he nearly collapses on top of her. He hastily pulls away, staring at her with disbelieving eyes as she swallows up almost every drop. Drool is pooling on the corner of her mouth and her ponytail is crooked, and  _ fuck _ , she has never looked better. 

“What shall we do next?” she asks innocently. 

Ben Solo may not have been the nicest person in the world, and he sure as hell is not the most emotionally mature. But if his mother instilled anything within him, it is how to be a gentleman. And a gentleman knows how to repay favors. 

He reaches out a hand to her to assist her standing, and she gladly takes it. She risks a glance at her knees and knows with a small hint of satisfaction that she will have bruises tomorrow. 

“I think it’s time for me to repay the favor,” he says, pushing her until the back of her legs push into the mattress behind her. 

With a gentle shove, she tumbles onto the bed.

“Have you ever done this before?” Rey’s breath hitches as she feels his enormous hands ghost up her legs. 

“No,” he whispers into her skin as his nose follows the trail his hands leave, before settling right before her damp center. His hands slide upward into her shirt, gripping her hips and playing with the edge of her underwear. He lowers himself onto the ground with a smirk that leaves Rey weak in the knees. “But I’m a fast learner,” he continues, ripping her panties off of her.

_ Holy fuck. _

“Tell me what feels good. Don’t be shy.” A small tremor in his voice betrays how nervous he feels. He focuses on her arousing scent, musky and tangy. Ben’s mouth waters as his fingers reverently trace her damp opening. Her back arches as she feels him press gently against her opening. 

“Ben,” she breathes out, hands fisting her bedsheets in desperation. 

“Yeah?” he asks, still gently stroking her folds, spreading her slick everywhere. 

“I,” she pants, “I just need you to do something.  _ Please _ ,” she begs.

“How many fingers do you use?” he asks, glancing up at her.

“Just start with one. Go slow.”

A large index finger slowly slides inside of her, and she is shocked by how much it  _ fills _ her. His hands are so much bigger than hers. Ben can feel himself getting hard at feeling just how warm and wet and  _ tight _ she was. Fuck, this is...this is  _ everything. _

Slowly he begins to pump his finger in and out, trying to find the magical g-spot his research in preparation for tonight told him about. Finding a small and spongy section within her, Ben said a silent prayer before pressing it gently. 

The effect is instantaneous. She moans and a fresh wave of arousal coats his fingers. 

“Fuck, Ben, yes just like that.” 

He continues to press lightly as he speeds up his ministrations inside her, keeping note of her breathing, the wanton noises falling from her mouth, and the way her hands kept fisting the sheets. Watching her is a drug he will gladly partake in again and again.

His eyes drifting back down to her core, he takes sight of her dampened mound, the light dusting of hair covered in her slick. Leaning forward, he nudges his nose against the top of her pubic bone, the only warning he gives her before giving one broad stroke of his tongue.

Rey lets out a cry and brings her hands to his hair. Gripping it tightly, she pushes his head closer to her center as he continues to lap greedily. He devours her like a man starved. Feeling bold, he slips another finger inside of her, pleasantly surprised and aroused at how easily it slips in. Pumping again, his tongue searches for her swollen bud. Finding the nub, he swirls his tongue in circles, teasing and awakening something inside of her. 

“Are you sure you have never done this before? Because you are really good at this.” Her sentence ends in a cry as she feels him hum yes. 

Ben unlatches from her clit, staring at her with hooded eyes. “I looked up how to do it. I wanted to make sure to please you.”

Hearing how he did his best to satisfy her shakes Rey within her core. She can feel her stomach and legs tense as tension begins to wind itself in her body. She drags his face back to her clit, forcing him to continue. 

Ben swirls his tongue around and around and she is lost in the feeling of being so close. She just needs a little  _ more _ . He must sense her frustration, as his sinfully full lips wrap around her bundle and  _ suck _ . Moaning and squirming against him, she spirals into an orgasm that beats all others. 

Her walls clench tightly around his fingers, convulsing around him and he shudders to think what it will feel like when he finally sheathes himself inside of her. She lets out a cry as it becomes too much, and he gently stops, pulling himself slowly out of her. Ben trails soft and gentle kisses around her thighs, crookedly smiling at her. He is just so pleased he did this to her. 

His heart melts at the soft smile splayed on her face, and he leans over her, placing a kiss on her lips. Rey can taste herself, and it shouldn’t be hot, but damn she wants it again and again. There is something about him having her scent all over him, something which calms a primal part of her as she knows he is hers. 

Tongues tangling, his hands slide under her shirt, prompting her to take it off, and throws it to the floor. Rey slides her body further up on the bed, settling against the pillows where they laid their heads just a short hour ago. 

“Dammit Rey, you are so fucking beautiful,” he whispers into the darkness. Thankful for how his eyes have adjusted to the darkened room, he can take in the sight of her small and perky breasts, the light brown of her nipples, and the freckles that seem to cover every inch of her body. 

Rey blushes, averting her gaze as she realizes that no one has ever called her beautiful before. He must sense something is off, because he freezes. Staring at her with concern in his eyes. “If you want to stop, we can,” he musters out. 

She looks down at his already hard erection, eagerly poking her in her thigh. 

“Everything’s fine,” she promises, settling further into the mattress. 

Kissing her one last time, he settles himself against her, doing his best to hold his weight up as to not crush her. Ben trembles as he lowers his hand between them, gripping his length as he prepares to line himself up.

“Wait,” Rey says. Instantly, Ben freezes, already climbing off of her and sets his hands on his thighs. A clear sign that he will not touch her unless she expresses it. Her stomach seems to swoop at how respectful he is, and is it always like this? Her first, and last time, was full of maybes until one thing led to another, and she suddenly found herself naked in a bedroom. 

Shaking herself out of the memory, Rey looks at him with a gentle smile. “Do you have a condom?”

Ben lets out a sigh of relief. “Yes! In my pocket. I brought a few, just because, well, you know. This was supposed to be… not that you have to do it more than once with me. I’m sure I’m not that great, but if you don’t enjoy it, I have no problem doing it again to make it better. Only if you want to though, I’m trying not to be a creep–”

Rey silences him with a hand on his. “Ben, you’re rambling is adorable, but right now it is kind of killing the mood.”

He lets out a shaky laugh, then clambers off the bed. His large hands fumble for his jeans and slides into the pockets, pulling out a small row of gold foil-wrapped condoms. Ripping one off, he sets the rest on the side, and opens it. 

“Um, can you,” he closes his eyes, bracing himself for the next words, “can you help me put it on?”

Rey grabs the foil packet from him, and slips out the condom. She walks on her knees to get as close as possible to him, the bed shifting underneath her. Her soft mouth slants against his, softly and reassuringly, while she rolls the condom over his member.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” she mumbles into his mouth. Wrapping her arms around him, she falls backwards, taking him with her, and they land together with a soft laugh. 

Readjusting themselves to the position they were in before, Ben stares at Rey, his eyes full of wonder and apprehension as he slowly enters her. Rey closes her eyes and lets her head fall back, basking in how slow he enters her, as if she is something precious. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers, “it’s in.”

Rey can’t help but laugh at his obvious wonder and kisses him when a blush forms on his cheeks. She adjusts to his length quickly, still turned on from the orgasm he gave her, and she rocks her hips against his, letting him know what she needs from him.

He stutters and lays his head in the curve of her neck. She is so tight, warm, and wet, and shit, this is everything he ever wanted. Ben breathes out slowly, doing his best to regain his composure, before he mimics her movement, pistoning his hips against hers slowly and leisurely.

At first, it’s wonderful, but Ben craves  _ more _ . He wants to dominate her, claim her, make her beg for him and him alone, tonight, and any other night they spend together. He knows it’s a ridiculous thought. He knows it’s just a chemical reaction his hormones are producing. Yet he can’t stop it. The reaction is ancient, a primal part inside of him, and fuck, he doesn’t want to break her. She is just so small and delicate. 

Ben’s face is still nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Rey’s hips wriggle even more, and he nips her shoulder. She shudders at the burst of pain, and Ben knows she likes it. Licking her pulse point with the tip of his tongue, he bites down, before sucking on it gently, soothing.

“God Ben, yes,” she moans. “Faster, please. I won’t break. I need it, I need you, I need you to just fuck me.”

That’s all he hears before slamming his hips into hers, hitting something deep inside of her. Her hands grab his backside, nails digging into his skin, and the pain is welcoming. It is a way to distract himself from coming at the sight and sounds of Rey begging to be filled.

They lose themselves in the movement, sweat beading on their bodies as their movements cause the temperature to rise. Faintly, thunder rolls in the background, distant, the storm moving further away. Rey’s bed squeaks with an incessant rhythm as they rock together. 

Her walls tighten around his large cock, and he nearly comes from that alone. They are a mess, a tangle of limbs and fervent kisses, lost in licking and nipping and marking each other’s skin with their claims. 

They are pounding against one another, and Ben can feel her hand snake between them, desperate for something more to get her over the edge. He grabs her wrist, pinning it down as he growls in her ear, “I thought I told you to tell me what you needed me to do.”

Her walls clench him even  _ tighter _ and his hand slowly lets go of her wrist as it finds its way between their twisted bodies, finding the swollen bud that helped him send Rey to completion before.

His thumb presses down too hard at first, and Rey has to gently remind him to be easier. His pressure eases, and he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. As he rubs it she wraps her legs around, moaning into his ear.

“Yes, Ben, right there,  _ fuck yes, oh God, right there right there yes yes yes –”  _ Rey screams into the night as she falls over the edge, Ben falling over with her the minute he feels her orgasm crash through her. His hips stutter and he freezes as he feels himself fill the condom, but Rey uses her legs to press him in, letting him know she still needs  _ more _ as she continues to spasm around his cock. 

Their orgasms fall away and the lust-filled daze they are in fades. Ben slowly eases his now softening member from her. He politely excuses himself to dispose of the condom, quickly coming back with a damp towel, wiping off their excess fluids from her body.

Rey hums contentedly as he gently takes care of her. When he finishes he tosses the towel off to the side, staring awkwardly at her. 

“Um, I know the rain still hasn’t stopped, but if you want me to go I understand,” his voice breaks the silence. Rey opens an eye and takes in his nervous appearance. How can someone so large look so small in this moment?

She shyly smiles and scoots over on the bed, patting the spot by her. A shy grin to match hers grows on Ben’s face as he walks over slowly as if he doesn’t want to scare her into rescinding the offer. 

The minute the covers are around them, he wraps himself around Rey, spooning her protectively. His body relaxes in the warmth of her flexible body. She presses a kiss on his forearm, smiling into the pillows as she readjusts herself. 

“So, maybe we can study tomorrow night, too?” she brings up.

“Absolutely,” Ben agrees in an instant, his breath grazing her earlobe.

Ben is almost asleep before an unbidden thought enters his mind, and he knows he needs to ask this minute. For both their sakes. “Just to be clear, did you mean studying, or you know, sex?”

Rey laughs. “Both, definitely both,” she answers as she closes her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
